ronpaulfandomcom-20200215-history
Washington/Snohomish County/083007
Snohomish County Meeting, August 30. Please edit as needed, by clicking the "edit" tab up top. Volunteer List *Everyone who attended on Thursday signed up on our volunteer list. *The meetup site is great for scheduling meetings, but it does not help us organize by precinct or handle other grassroots campaign tasks - because meetup doesn't keep track of street addresses or phone numbers. For this reason, the volunteer list was created. *Visit RonPaul2008WA.com and sign up. *For privacy reasons, only the organizers in your county have access to your info. We all sign up at the same site, but the information goes onto a separate county list. This was put together by Ryan from Seattle, and will be a great help to us. *If you are not interested in helping with the local grassroots campaign, please do not sign up. This is not for news updates; it is for neighborhood canvassing, putting up signs, etc. Becoming A PCO *'Kyle Brotherton' opened the meeting with information about becoming a PCO. *Most of the information covered can be found here: Becoming a PCO *'Becoming PCOs is not optional'. We do it or we lose. Period. *We don't have weeks to wait. Once another candidate's supporter takes your precinct's PCO spot, it's too late. *The Snohomish County Republican Party's new location is: 514 State AVE., SUITE 109 MARYSVILLE WA 98270 425-258-3435 (Phone # is same, I think) Ron Paul's Visit To Seattle *'Maureen Moore' spoke about Ron Paul's visit to Seattle *Dr. Paul's fundraisers are listed here: Washington/King_County/Ron_Paul_in_Seattle *Washington State has committed to raise $100,000.00 on September 14 *We should reach for bringing one person to each of 3 fundraiser's. If you can target them but need help inviting we can help with that...Calling and/or educating etc. New Campaign Literature *Maureen introduced the new "west coast" slim jim, the new door hanger, and mentioned new official policy papers. We will point you toward these resources as soon as they are available online. Fundraising Strategies *Maureen and Alan Brockway spoke on fundraising strategies for September 14. Maureen or Alan will fill this space with the details. Sign Placement *'Brian Luke' spoke about sign placement, encouraged us to learn the local codes. *Sign regulations and contact info: Washington/Snohomish_County/Sign_Placement *There are three reasons for having signs: to show name recognition, to show that the campaign is building momentum, and to show donors that the campaign is going well. RonPaul.Wikia.com *Kyle closed the meeting with a brief description of this website. We are all encouraged to edit the pages of this site, and make it the ultimate Ron Paul resource. *Check out the Main_Page, the Washington page, and the Washington/Snohomish_County page. *If you are new to wikis, get all the info you need here: *Don't worry too much if your edits don't look perfect, or if you mess something up. Other users can fix mistakes, undo changes, and clean up your edits. So have at it. *You can play around by editing this page: Washington/Snohomish_County/sandbox *We also have a Ron Paul blog that focuses on Washington State.